Holding a Chandelier with a Single Thread
by machi-pan
Summary: Sebastian finds a method that can finally obtain the human young master. Don't squeal with glee, as the process has a consequence of breaking the peace between Hannah, Luka, Alois and Claude. Alois is restored back onto Earth, Claude owes Sebastian a life-debt and in an accident gone wrong, Luka's soul gets combined with Ciel's. Three years coaxes Ciel into stability.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding a Chandelier with a Single Thread **

**Summary: Set directly after the last episode of season II. In a blind rage of fury, Sebastian finds a method that could finally bring the human back into his young master. But as everything goes, the process has a consequence of breaking the peace between Hannah, Luka, Alois and Claude. Alois is restored back onto Earth, and in an accident gone wrong, Luka's soul gets combined with Ciel's. Dealing with the problem, Sebastian knows the only solution is to leave his young master for three years…**

**Disclaimer: This no mine.**

**An ill-ending fate,  
A sinful promise,  
But don't come back, Black Butler, not yet.  
Patience is a virtue.**

"I hope you know that your presence is most unpleasant." Sebastian was standing from the rooftop of the Phantomhive household, his figure and stance so predatorily seeking like a crow rooting for dinner.

"Hm," The figure replied with an amused sound of acknowledgement.

Sebastian turned around, grimacing at what he dreaded most. A lively yet dead figure in front of him, her lilac hair twisting in all of her devilish ways and left Sebastian thinking how harsh her mocking would be.

"And what do I owe you, this fine night?" Sebastian asked somewhat challengingly, staring directly at those alluring orbs of smugness. "Hannah?"

Hannah crossed her arms, and smiled sickly sweet. "Isn't it so amusing; you were the one who was dominating the whole board game – and now, look at you," She lowered her eyes, and Sebastian noted a speck or red glow before it disappeared. "Trapped like a filthy fly in a spider web."

"And you," Sebastian nodded. "Less than a woman with nothing but four unsightly faces."

"You shall _not_ speak ill of us." The demon hissed, and the glow seemed to dominate her unearthly pupils. "We are one, finally united – and no one_; no one_ can break this bond."

Hannah lurched forward, her hands pressing into her suddenly wounded stomach, and her eyes widening painfully.  
"I would – if I were you, most certainly think so," Sebastian smiled calmly. "Unless one of your residents decided you're not welcome enough to stay."

Hannah screamed a high pitched vocal that echoed into the cool night. Her head fell backwards and rested between her shoulder blades, yet her jaw reached the base of her neck and revealed the ghastly cavern of her mouth. Sebastian supported her figure, resting two hands behind her back before leaning close – nostrils flaring when he met an all too familiar scent.

"It's nice to see you resisting when you're nothing less than a cold substance floating in mid-air, Claude." Sebastian stated, when the caked in demon let out a wail in Hannah's form. Sebastian placed his two glove-coated fingers to hook Hannah's upper lip and stretched her mouth wide. He heard two triumphant clicks of her jaw and he was looking into one, a blue human eye.

"There you are," He whispered. With his mouth, he slid down the glove of his right hand and pushed his digits into the dying woman. The pain of his mark subsided, and it suddenly came to life, sprung into glowing like it had been when his master was human. Stretching forward, he grazed the eyeball with his mark and smiled his usual butler smile.

"I've been waiting for this, Hannah." Sebastian locked eyes with her and hers had responded that same illumining light. With quick succession, he pulled the eyeball out, and with it, fleshy chords that had been supporting Hannah's entire figure. Sebastian let go of Hannah, and watched her rot with an undisguised expression of disgust.

"You took my young master away," He leaned down next to the doubled over figure, and whispered those cruel words into her ear. "And now I'm finally getting him back." The cold words seemed to bite into her twisted physique.

The once captivating woman rested herself on her elbows, her face aimed at the cruel moon. Sebastian watched with amusement as her eyes begun to roll to the back of her head, and replacing those eyes – nothing, two hollowed holes. The skin began to rot in under a couple of seconds before it peeled off, and her skull was cracked and blood red. "H-how!?" The demonic voice demanded in defeat.

Sebastian pulled his glove back on and smirked. "Trust in your insolence to keep the single eye of Earl Phantomhive. Didn't a cruel philosopher once say the path to the soul starts with the eyes?" Sebastian didn't wait for an answer. His Adam's apple bobbing once before he took the eyeball into his mouth and swallowed.

**2:51 a.m**

Ciel jolted from his deep slumber, a deep invisible stab had protruded from inside his stomach. He gasped, his face convulsing and his single red pupiled eye expanding to dominate his eyeball.  
"What the hell…" He started then felt the sick throbbing up to his throat, he gasped, winded his frail hands over his Adam's apple and proceeded to spew out his sick. His eye lids convulsed violently as he noticed the color of blood red in his vomit. He was spewing out _blood._

"S-sebas…"

**2:52 a.m**

"I came to the conclusion that you two meddling idiots were slacking off." Sebastian acknowledged coldly, and didn't bother to turn around.  
Grell and Will trailed from behind him, neither seemed to mind the height of which they were standing much like the two demons.

"Sebby!" Grell cried out, reaching for him. Sebastian instinctively raised a finger to stop him from approaching. "Do your job." He emphasized it with his dark crimson eyes, displaying an unearthly glow.  
"Ahhh!" Grell placed a dramatic hand over his fore-head. "So cold, Sebby! Like a dark night and his stallion!"

Will hmph'd and with a twitch of his fingers, he adjusted his glasses before setting his eyes in front. He glanced down at the female demon that was passing the stage of struggling for her life. "Disgusting." He spat.

"For once, I agree with you." Sebastian replied.

Will's eyes had narrowed. "We're only assisting you for the soul of Luka Macken and Alois Trancy." His menacing features melted into something approaching smugness as Sebastian nodded. "Grell." He stopped the red-head in his tracks and passed him his chainsaw.

"A-ah!" Grell patted his chainsaw like an owner pats his dog. "Obviously you can't deny our lo-o-OVE!" His neck was clamped by Will's scythe and didn't dare to swallow.

"You – shut your atrocious pie-hole and back me up. There are two minor souls there that still have not been returned."

The death God pouted. "So cruel – so cruel,"

Then Will turned to Sebastian who was still crouching near the screaming woman who had her flesh from her breasts higher peeling off. "How did you manage that?"

Sebastian's lips perked up into a smile."There's a consequence for shutting another demon into your body. Claude was resisting. Luka and Alois should be in a defeated slumber so their souls should be easy."

Will pursed his lips. "What would you know?" Then he took this moment to lengthen his scythe and stab into the woman's stomach. The skull attached to the living body let out a large moan of pain as a fountain of blood spurted from the wound and with it the story of four separate lives.

**2:57 a.m**

The thirteen year old Ciel clutched his shirt, as his eyes frenzied inhumanly – then as the pain got too brutal, he tore the only piece of clothing off him and he lay; his naked body pudded in his own clumps of blood that he spewed from his mouth. He reached for anything, almost losing consciousness.

_There's a glass on the table, young master if you need it. _

Ciel growled in frustration as he recalled Sebastian's words a few hours ago. He reached for his table and let out an inward cry of triumph as he felt for the glass. The hand clutched around the cool halo around it, and Ciel took it in with one gulp.

He was too busy screaming in distress to notice how the water burnt his palm.

**2:58 a.m**

Will held his scythe with a steady grip, as it started absorbing the remnants of Alois' soul. He smiled to approve Grell doing the same – busy with Luka's soul.

Sebastian glanced back at the two with mild satisfaction, and then stared at the bleeding being beneath him. "Claude, show yourself." He demanded.  
As if on cue, Claude rose from the abnormally stretched mouth but transparent, no longer solid.

"Do you wish to live?" Sebastian lowered his eyes solemnly. "Do you wish to fix that one strand of web that Hannah plucked broken?"

Silently, the transparent Claude nodded once, and bowed beneath Sebastian, his eyes down cast. The demon hissed very silently; "You'll be trapped within your heart's content." Before he bit his hand, his fangs protracting to grace a slit. He rose out his arm and four droplets of the thick red liquid oozed down. They landed down on Claude's face and they dribbled down his cheek instead of falling right through him. Claude let out a breathy sound and he solidified gradually.  
The yellow-eyed demon nodded once in small thanks before jumping off the roof to disappear. Sebastian was surprised to catch a glance of blonde tufts of hair in his hands before he vanished completely. That was not his problem.

"H-h-AAH!" Will lost his balance and landed on his rump when the memories of Trancy's attacked him and started to flee after Claude and into its rightful body. "H-how…Demon!" He spat accusingly.

"I understand your anger." Sebastian smiled. "But I didn't do it; Claude did."

"_HOW_!?"

"The tiniest fragment of young master's soul was being kept in Hannah. I ruined the mark, and devoured it, and placed my own again. When that happened, they very thing keeping him demon was -"

"Defeated." Will widened his eyes. "Because Ciel's soul returned back to him and because of that very happening-"

"Alois' contract with Hannah is broken. Claude is supporting him back into his body." Sebastian concluded. "It's none of my concern."

"We had a deal!" Will growled. "Honestly, I should have known better to trust a rodent of filth."

"We had no such thing," Sebastian corrected calmly. "I take my young master's soul back, you take whatever's left. It is not my fault that Alois had escaped."

Will gritted his teeth.

Sebastian's senses tingled, and he laughed harshly as the woman left to rot made one more attempt to lurch at him but ended up more sickly than ever as the demon stepped back. Placing one shoe at the back of the skull, he pushed down until he heard a crack before backing away, satisfied of his work.

The crack hit Grell like a switch and he immediately turned around and gasped. "You bitch! Get your filthy hands of my man!" And then he started to reach for Sebastian, dropping his scythe in the process.

"Grell you idiot!" Will roared as he tried taming the remnants of Luka Macken's soul and he narrowed his eyes and sighed when a soul-tentacle grasped him around both wrists. He closed his eyes.

Grell gaped as he turned around once more before wailing. "Oh no!" He started to reach for his chainsaw but his knees buckled when the film tape swished into the air, ready for attack.

**2:59 a.m**

Ciel's lips were clamped shut as he welcomed the feeling of being filled to the core – a recognizable bright light that had sealed itself into Ciel's open wound on his stomach. Somehow, his soul was back, and Ciel was coughing, lashing out violently, and the crimson splatter of his eyes started to fade.

This wasn't possible…

Ciel collapsed onto the bed his eyes dreary and his feet at the puddle of blood. His head was rested onto the pillow and was about to give way any moment. He squinted his eyes and distantly wondered why there was yet another bright light coming forward…forward…pushed into his body.

Earl Phantomhive cried out and hollered, gripping strands of his own hair. "No…NO…I'm already filled, stop…" Sucking a breath in and regretting it instantly; the stake at his stomach begun to delve deeper. "AGGGHHH!"

**2:59 a.m **

"_AGGGHHH!"_

Sebastian paused and eyes widened in horror. "Young master!" As graceful as a demon such as Sebastian can be, he hopped off the roof of the mansion, eyes convulsing into glowing pupils as he held onto a railing and smashed into his young master's room, shattering the glass in the process.

Grell and Will felt a sudden force pulling them towards the dark male and they followed him; followed the soul.

The crow demon leaned over the foot of his bed, and placed his hand over Ciel's wound on his stomach. Almost instantly, the wound started to heal and a flash of anger found its way into Sebastian's head. "No…" He cursed.

"What is it?" Will asked just as seriously, as he and Grell stood alongside each other at the surface of the window.

Sebastian swallowed once before explaining. "I knew young master would be parched and of needing something to drink when he felt his soul being released – when he realized his soul which was not meant to exist hovered above him. I instructed one of our servants to place a glass of holy water on the table, and being the child he is, he took it.

"As both of you know, holy water can harm a demon severely and was used for an ancient purpose on one demon a few thousands of years ago. Visibly, it will not only open up a wound – but it will strain a demon's will and composure. When those left Ciel, it left him vulnerable and it allowed his soul to return to his body. However…" He trailed off, hoping they could catch his accusation.

"However you did not think of Grell losing his death scythe and Luka's soul – felling attracted to the last piece of humanity – too filling Ciel with two souls." Will droned and dismissed Grell, using words that Sebastian chose to ignore. By the end of it, Grell was sobbing uncontrollably and chose to leave the scene.

The two dark men stood with their shoulders aligned, staring at the young boy kicking and tossing in a violent manner. "A human with two souls…tell me, demon," Will said.

"It will destroy young master's frail body." Sebastian answered, still keeping his stance and his back abnormally straight.

Will sighed exasperatedly, and crooked his glasses once more. "Well there's nothing for me to do any more. Once the boy's body is destroyed, the souls will too be burnt with it." He shrugged uncaringly and perched at the edge of the broken window. "In order for the both of the souls to live, Sebastian, one of them will have to fall into a slumber. Horrible doing business with you." Will kicked off and trailed in the same journey as Grell's had once been.

Sebastian pursed his lips, took out his pocket watched and flipped it open.

**3:00 a.m**

Sebastian wore a small smile. "Hm." He said.

**3:05 a.m**

Sebastian arrived at the Trancy household, landing on his two feet and brushed the wrinkles of his coat. Grabbing the handle of the door, he yanked it open and threw the door over his shoulder, stepping in as if he had no care in the world.

"Sebastian."

"Claude." Sebastian greeted the man with a malicious smile. "I'm assuming you knew of my arrival beforehand."

"I was expecting you." Claude confirmed, and without a word, he spun around and led Sebastian into Alois' room. Sebastian kneeled down at the side of the bed and his eyes locked with the young blonde's.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was scratchy and his face was so pale he looked to be on his deathbed.

"I need you to tell me when Luka was at total peace."

Claude stood willingly at the doorframe, his arms crossed as he spared a glance at the two.

With a burst of energy, Alois had clawed at the man, snarling and crying out. Again, he violently attempted to swipe the man, in which Sebastian had dodged. "GET OUT! I WAS FINALLY UNITED WITH HIM – AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!"

"That needed to be done." Sebastian answered calmly. "In order to get my young master's soul back."

"What does this have to do…with L-Luka?" The pale face was squirming with tears that run down the rotting, pale flesh.

"Luka's soul, due to my ignorance had combined itself with young masters. I assure you I will not be leaving this house until you tell me how long Luka's soul was at piece."

"WHY?!" Alois hissed. "Ciel is better off_ dead_. Even if that means Luka has to die with him."

"Your butler is weakened at the very most, and I don't suppose you even have the ability to stand up at the moment." Baring his teeth, Sebastian gripped Alois by the jaw and tilted his head up painfully – satisfied to head a few strands of hair snap. "I demand you tell me right now, or I will –"

"Three years, three years!" Alois gasped as salty tears streamed out from his eyes. "Three years Luka was pure until the darkness crept into his heart." He swallowed once more and let out a sob.

Claude stepped in and Sebastian let go of his iron grip, letting the boy faint and sleep soundly.

"Three years Luka's soul has to dominate on Ciel's body. Three years that Ciel's side has to slumber. I understand that, though I do wish to know why this isn't any different to when Ciel and Alois had shared souls." Claude remarked, and smoothened his hand over his master's soft blond locks that he so longed to touch for a harsh period of time.

"I don't own you anything," Sebastian snapped. "Tell me why I should give you the intelligence."

Claude raised a hand dismissively. "If it was not for my rebellion, Hannah would have lived on, with her lips sealed shut."

Sebastian pursed his lips, hesitating, it seemed before he smiled through his eyes; his lips managing to keep a straight, cold line on his face. "When Alois had intruded on Ciel's body, _you_ were the one that weakened his will and composure to let him come forth. The souls were represented by two solid rings, allowing them to share the same body. However, because Alois was the intruder, young master had more power.

"In this case, holy water was involved. (Claude snorted) And because of total foolishness, I was too determined to overlook the happening of Luka Macken's soul crawling inside the body as well as the fitting soul."

Claude began to pick it up. "You're telling me that their souls practically combined? That they are one for the rest of eternity?"

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, because this has never happened before our time, it is impossible to extract one soul from another when they are already bounded up."

"And this…" Claude pointed back at his young master. "Why did you seek the days of peace for Luka Macken?"

"I assumed Hannah only stored the goodness of Luka's soul as we all do for our victims. For three years, Luka kept his innocence, and three years after, the darkness of his heart began to dominate."

"But this means..." Claude started.

Sebastian proceeded to lean against the wall with a somber expression crossing the handsome features of his face. "This means we are to leave the young master for three years. No contact that might bring Ciel's old memories over Luka's. We have to let Ciel's soul rest for that time, and Luka's to take control."

"For three years." Claude followed.

"Do you understand what I'm ordering you?" Sebastian narrows his eyes as he asked.

"Of course." Claude nodded.

_Everyone Ciel Phantomhive had known must leave him for three years in order for him, and Luka to live together in peace. _

**9.00 a.m**

Over the crowd of people from the town hall, humans would witness Sebastian instructing Prince Soma and Agni,

_To leave the young master for three years. _

And he told the servants, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy and Tanaka.

And he told Elizabeth, her mother and their maids.

And he told Lau, and Ran-Mao.

And he told the death Gods,

He told the detectives.

And he told everyone who'd listen.  
Many tears were spilled.

The young master will be sent to an all-boys school, and the school, under the impression that the boy was severely damaged as a child, will keep him safe from oncoming attacks, but trapped from the past. Clueless, but ready. And hopefully, in three years time, he won't be soft enough to take the whole thing as weight on his shoulders.

**9:30 a.m**

Sebastian walked in a calm manner, towards the stairs where his polished-black shoes clicked firmly on the surface of the protruding steps.

From where he was standing, he could see the top of Mey-Rin's blazing hair, as she dabbed the cleaning cloth over the hand railings. She didn't dare look up, as she feared he'd see the puffiness from her eyes to alert him that Mey-Rin had been crying endlessly.

Sebastian didn't dare confront her, as he had heard her cry over the thinness of the walls.

Finnian had bolted out from the door, sat on his flowerbed and wept.

Bardroy was addressed as chef several times and didn't even celebrate.

**7:00 a.m**

Dinner ended up in Mey-Rin and Finny crying on Bard's shoulders as Bard too, wept along with them. Sebastian smiled smally in amusement. They were treating it as if they'd never see him again.

And so began the first day of household care without the master.

"Don't ever leave me." Young master had once said. This wasn't leaving. Ciel Phantomhive was his first and only major priority.

Elizabeth was wearing grey as she came to visit.

**~O~  
exactly one day and two hours later**

Ciel wept silently as he rocked on his heels, shrinking under the menacing glare of the police officer. The door opened and shut like an unanswered question and the constable swept into the room, piling a mess of files and resting his chin on a clipboard as he sat down on his fitting chair.

Then was it he only noticed Ciel standing helplessly to one side. Ciel brought his un-tamed eyes to the man's name tag. Constable Kenneth.

"What do we have here, Officer Jordan?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in kindness and an undoubtedly fondness of children.

The dark-haired woman huffed, patted her thighs instinctively as she leaned against her boss's desk. "Some kid who claims to not know anything."

"Now now, Mary Jordan -"

"It wasn't an insult! This kids messing around with me; s'been telling me things like he don't know what his damned name is."

"Mary!" Kenneth James chided for her lack of respect. Then he stared kindly into the blinking blue eye of the boy. He noted the eye patch that covered the kid's right eye. "Now child, are you lost?"

"In all meanings of the word." The boy replied, his shoulders shaking and bubbly tears standing in his eye.

"Where are your parents?"  
"I…don't know…"

"Can you please tell me the names of your parents, then?"  
"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," His voice cracked at the last word, and a single tear strode its way down.

Kenneth James faced his officer firmly. "Where exactly did you find him, Jordan?"

The tanned woman simply shrugged. "Roaming down the streets. When I offered my help, he clung onto my sleeve and wouldn't let go, so I brought him here."

Constable James shared a bemused expression with the woman, tugged on his shirt peevishly before facing the young Ciel again. "Please boy, do you know your name?"

"I-" Ciel swallowed a lump on his throat and gazed bravely at the bulbous man. "I don't know."

"Do you know anyone that would be happy to take you in?"

"No. I don't know anyone."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"How old are you?"

The boy hesitated, and a small flicker of hope gleamed in his eyes. "Thirteen, sir."

"Alright. Do you think you can recall your four times tables?" The constable asked, ignoring Mary's snort.

Ciel took a deep breath. "Ones four is four. Twos fours is eight. Threes fours is twelve -"

"Very good, young man. And do you; by any chance remember who taught you these?"

"N-no…" Ciel screwed up his eyes as if he were in pain.

Then his blue flickered open. "Sir…I think I know what my name is…"

The chubby man chortled. "Well, by all means!"

"I think it's Luka Macken…"

**Three years later. . .**

**3:00 a.m **

Ciel who was now known to the people around him, as Luka, rubbed his eyes wearily and changed into his pajamas. Making sure to fold his clothes and place them on his bedside table, he bid his foster parents goodnight and let his eyes shut.

Sebastian was nothing but a dark shadow at the corner of the room, and he watched and waited as his young master finally slept. The moment came, and the mattress weighed down as Sebastian sat beside the sleeping figure, and lightly traced his cheek bone.

The butler reached inside his pocket and pulled out a black coated eye patch, and left it atop Luka's clothes, matching the darkness the surrounded.

"Sleep well…, Ciel Phantomhive."

**9:00 a.m**

Sebastian stood with Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-Rin at his side, Finnian flinching when the door of the four horse carriage opened. He strode forward with the coolness of an alley cat.

Claude Faustus escorted his young master to the mouth of the mansion, nodding at Sebastian with something approaching like. Alois had learnt to adapt to his own body – and adopted the sway of his hips as if nothing ever happened. His cheerful smile was as cold as ever, and his body had matured a lot, as the three empty years stood and passed.

"Wow, you're actually really cute,"  
Finny jumped back as the tips of his hair got plucked by the curious Earl Trancy.

"I, ahh, I uhm -"

"Please, Earl of Trancy." Sebastian droned. "Even as we are of lower status, the servants are to be treated with respect. Do. Not. Touch." His nostrils even flared as Alois pouted.

The two demons had their chests aligned and he looked pointedly, almost challengingly at the Trancy butler's eyes. "Well?"

Claude launched into speech. "Your young master was enrolled into Caudor High, under the name Lukas Macken."

Alois pursed his lips. "This is going to be weird."

"School finishes at 3:30 p.m. At four, we collect him. At precisely 9:00 a.m, we bring his memories back."

"Well then," Sebastian snapped his gloves back so they stayed securely on his skilled hands. "Let's collect our young master." He said as the servants cheered.

Elizabeth who grew to be a fine young lady bolted from out her room and to the meeting location with only a robe on. "Wait! I want to come too!"

**A/N: So there's chapter one. This fic was actually an experiment, and seriously, tell me if I should continue, haha. I'm sorry to anyone who's confused.**

**Please tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You lovely reviewers actually gave me the inspiration to continue! Also, I will do my very VERY best to refrain the characters (which are not mine) from swearing. *holds fist on my heart for emphasis*  
Oh, and this will have sex gradually, I assure – warn you.  
Oh, and another warning. I do not like Elizabeth. Do not fire at me for bashing her throughout the story. I mean, if you want. *sickly sweet smile* I'm not sure where this story's heading, and whether it might or might not turn out successful. But until then, bear with me my lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: This glorious thing, I still have not acquired and never will. **

**~A slice of thought, in the consciousness of existence~ **

_I think it was a long time ago, was it? It was at a time like this, yes. This very feeling. Like you don't belong – but you do, but not__** here. **__My foster mother had held me down and the white men restrained my wrists. And then I dreamt – no, not dreamt, exactly. It was what you called "flashback" I suppose. But it wasn't either, because I don't remember that happening.  
The ones, who were holding me down, had everlasting white dresses.  
The ones in the flashback were caked in darkness._

_I woke up then, my arms flailing above my head. The white men were doctors and nurses and they told me I was to be put in a hospital for the time being. And then I remember my foster mother rubbing my arms soothingly and then I don't know what next, but she told me to stop crying. _

"_I don't want to be hospitalized."  
"You're not going to be hospitalized."  
"I'm different."  
"You're one of a kind, Luka." _

_Sometimes, I feel like I remember my parents. My __**actual **__parents. But I've never really cared too much. Sometimes, I wanted to embrace my differences from the rest of the kids. How Johnny from Science class didn't know the words jaundice and googolplex and protégé. How things strange revolve around me. One accident led to another. June 22, Johnny and his other burly twin, Jared had chased me to a corner, and I felt caved in, but not scared, just caved in. _

_That was the first year of being introduced into this world, wasn't it, when this happened? The Officer told me that phrase; being introduced into this world. I don't remember being alive before I turned 13. I digress however, the subject is June 22. _

_I shut my eye, and they tore off my eye patch then called me a retard then kicked me to the ground. And they kicked me again and again. And they found my eye – my empty eye that hid behind the eye-patch. The one that had no color, no pupil, just a splotch of white. They said they were going to poke a needle into it before something very strange happened.  
I didn't know the word exactly._

_It wasn't a word, more of a __**name**__. Yes, a name. I needed to scream out a name, and I did. I screamed out a name. And then I was laughing until my guts squeezed out, because I opened my eyes and before me were the dead bodies of Johnny and Jared with __**their**__ guts and blood spilled everywhere. _

_After the happening, I came home with the smell of urine in my pants. I don't know when that happened but it was before the callings of the name. Because I felt oddly safe when I hid in the corner of one alley and muttered it in my breath 48 times before falling asleep._

_I don't remember this name, but whenever I do, I open my eyes to find a trail of dead human scum before me. It had never occurred to me that maybe it had something to do with my past until now. Maybe my name isn't even Luka. Maybe it represented something dark, as dark as the blood that spilled through my veins. _

_Maybe something was coming. For me, because I am different. _

_**Ciel Phantomhive/Luka Macken, on the end of the first year of the abandonment. **_

**3:00 p.m**

"Forgive me, Lady Elizabeth, but you are still not fit to come." Sebastian gently nudged her back, one arm laid across her back. "The journey may be dangerous, and as the young master still does not know of us, you might take his hurtful words the wrong way."

"But I want to come!" Elizabeth who was now dressed in her finest frilly dress whined. "I dressed for the occasion."

"Foolish brat," Alois piped up and batted off Sebastian's menacing glare. "Phantomhive will be cold without a doubt; the dumb bat doesn't even know his actual name! What makes you think he'll be welcoming us with open arms?"  
Sebastian had merely raised an eyebrow in examining Alois. Under the sunshine of his personality, was a growing bite of hatred that was made prominent every year.

"What?" Mey-Rin looked horrified. "So basically, we're _kidnapping_ the young master!?"  
"Yeesh, it's not kidnapping when we're bringing him back to where he belongs!" Bard explained.  
"I won't let you kidnap young master!" Finny poured his heart out, waving his arms frantically.

Tanaka stayed silent, surprisingly.

Claude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I didn't expect a whole party, Sebastian."

"Alois, you and I are required to bring him back as you know." Sebastian pointed out. "However, it is not my decision to keep Finnian, Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Lady Elizabeth put."

The young Trancy boy had smoothed his hand over Claude's rough biceps. "You wouldn't be paying more attention to him if he's taller than me now, would you?"  
"Aaah! Ciel will be all grown up now! I wonder if he's still cute!" Elizabeth cried.  
"Ah-haha!" Finnian beamed. "I bet he'll be nice and caring, but still with a trace of the old master!"  
"Going to be a feast when he comes home!" Bard declared, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.  
"Are we really going to be kidnapping him?" Mey-Rin asked.  
"Ho..?"

Claude's eyes narrowed.

**3:25 p.m**

Luka had a free period, and five more minutes left to use. Any of the other teenagers in his grade – or perhaps any other grade would have gone home to spend it. But not he, what he found very interesting and what he immersed in himself that left him vaguely amused and satisfied was the nature of humans. Every turn of the high school that he recalls in depression, he finds a couple snuggling and maybe even _kissing_.

It was all wrong when a female would stick her filthy tongue down a boy's throat. And he'd reply and sloppy sounds would radiate through the aura. They don't even bother to check if other people were watching – as if their romance was only displayed to be watched and to be jealous of, like a museum piece.

Though, the teal haired boy, Luka didn't care about romance. Partly because he found it repulsive and disgusting. Something about the kissing and touching and the partners that made him vomit in his mouth, and how female lips could never fit on another male's.

There came one now, when he was studying the birds and inventing their deaths for them by the large school window with had a ledge to sit on. His posture lazy as he slouched and balanced his head with the palm of his hand. That greenish bird was going to die when it attempts to reach the North, and it will get too hungry and die of exhaustion, he thought.

The couple was leaning on each other as they walked, and the girl giggled as he whispered into his ear. Then they stopped by the window, paying Luka no mind like every other student did.

"Look how pretty those birds are," The girl commented, while pointing to the window.  
"They can only dream to be as pretty as you are." The foolish partner eerily commented.  
"I wish I was a bird – flying above ground."  
"Sometimes, I were too, but I'd decide against it."  
"Why?"  
"Because you make me fly higher than wings can hope to."

Luka tapped the brink of the glass with mild fascination of the couple, his eyes flickering occasionally to the heated emotion they shared. "Did you know," He spoke aloud, causing the couple to stop their motions and stop to look at him.

"That nearly ten thousand birds die every day from crashing into windows?"

**3:30 p.m**

Laughter was sounded through the hallways like a bead getting threaded through before Luka disappeared from the crowd the ending bell drew out. Carl was panting minutes later, having lost sight of the teenager.

From these last three years, the gang had learnt about this peculiar boy. Weird, strange, "retarded" as Johnny once described…every excuse to not let him meddle with school life. Though while skinny and an inch smaller than every other guy, he was fast and agile. And then he'd have a back-up plan, liking using his good-looks to his advantage or…

Carl shuddered. No he wasn't scared. June 22 was just a myth, and a silly one at that.

Luka never got recognized. Not in that way. It was hard to miss him; that aura that surrounds him makes his presence prominent, bold and protruding compared to the dullness of other students.

But when he ever did, it was a girl with a confession. Both figures stood well outside the school grounds, in an abandoned expanse of soil and bushes, and trees and birds fluttering above.

"L-look, Luka…" This particular girl was shakier than the others, Luka had decided. "I know we've never talked to each other besides exchanging one or two words…" Deep swallows. "…I…I have feelings for you and…"

"You want me to return them?" Luka deadpanned. The girl ducked her head in embarrassment, and nodded gently.

"I murdered two people."  
The girl stood up straight. "That's just a myth!"  
"Do you believe that it was of my intention?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Then you are foolish; every human is capable of evil."

The girl ducked her sheepish head, her finger itching to twirl the strands of her curly hair, even though she felt hot tears creating a burning sensation in the back of her eyes with the reason of harsh rejection. "That's a rather…" Her voice was quiet. "Wicked way of looking at things. But…

"I don't believe you are!" Her head rose up in eagerness to please the handsome teenager and Ciel was taken aback by the girl's straight forwardness. She continued, "I don't believe that you would hurt or harm anyone!"

Ciel didn't reply, and there was an eerie silence that consisted than no more than of the trees rustlings from the wind. The female, who was actually quite attractive, stared away into the depths of the sky, and for a moment she looked aloof before ducking her head down again. She tilted her head to the side and the glint of her eye shadowed in Ciel's sight.

"You are too nice…," She attempted to reason. "Just a year ago you confided to the class that you suffered from abibliophobia. You are always reading you see, and you have manners and lack of aggressiveness that most boys embrace stupidly – and, and you're intelligent!" Blondie's eyes were pleading, begging. "You're good-looking, good-natured…b-but…

**~Abibliophobia: The fear of running out of things to read~**

"Why won't you accept me…?" Her words were sincere and heart-breaking, but her tone of voice disappeared into miniscule wavers as she absorbed the angered expression plastered on her classmate's face.

Luka was like a predator – eyeing its prey or something it truly despises. He felt ready to strike but he gazed directly into the female's eyes. For a while, he didn't speak, and then, "Physically or mentally?"

Lindsay. That was her name. Lindsay was flabbergasted; there wasn't any other word for it. Pretty green eyes blinked in hesitation, once, twice, and then she repeated slowly. "What do you mean?"

"You said I would not harm someone." He stood tall and devilish, the cold glint in his eye protruding. "In what sense? Physically, mentally, or…_both_?"

"Both!" She cried, with no hesitation.

Ciel lowered his eyes, shutting the rest of the world down for five mighty seconds before they focused on blonde locks and glassy tears standing on blue eyes, waiting for their cue to roll down shamelessly. "I understand now." He whispered.

With a soft expanse of palm, he reached for the girl and cupped her soft cheek, alternating the touch into a soft caress when the girl shivered. With a shaky inhale, he leaned in close. "You fascinate me, because you're like every other girl I see. Women are fascinating, men are different, rainbows are far from reality and birds are magnificent. Why is it, that every day, I find rainbows haunting me from each corner?"

Her eyes shut and the tears took their turn.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said with a particular edge to his tone.

Lindsay swallowed, and tossed her head to the side so she didn't have to absorb the heat from his palm anymore. With glossy eyes, she revealed her colors to the boy. "They were right, you know. You grew up in a crooked way – and no one will ever understand you because of that. I don't pity myself, I pity _you_."

**~"I didn't know about that," "Haven't you? It's everywhere now. That Macken guy was found one night with two corpses at his feet, and blood was splattered everywhere." "Oh god, you're freaking me out now! And he's transferring here? What's with his eye-patch anyway?" "Urgh, who knows yeah? Maybe his parents scooped his eyeball out or something." "Haru, hahaha…haha, that's gross! And we shouldn't be making fun of him anyway…maybe he grew up in a crooked way." "…" "He's hot though, isn't he?"~**

**3:45 p.m**

Luka ambled through the streets alone, this time, thinking long and hard about that particular comment. _You grew up in a crooked way. _What does that mean anyway? Punctures weren't developed in his spine, and he had the power of internal monologue. Luka's numb hands delved into his pockets to seek warmth and he set forward, the fog grasping his lips until he let them go in an exhale.

Crooked way. How would she know? Every person who still have the ability to breathe out from their lips are still growing up, he thought. People who refuse to acknowledge that are selfish or stupid. Luka Macken did not tolerate in stupidity.

Maybe crooked like the webs produced from those black widow spiders. Their webs protrude from difference and are crooked in a way. Even then, their catches are more efficient and powerful. Wouldn't the majority of humanity want that instead of beauty?

Luka was born thirteen and at a police station. There were kind people. He was full of crookedness and weakness. A rose twirls and grows up from a bud. His face carried the same features of those a human's. Maybe she sensed the darkness that was sheathed among his cold chest. Or elaborated on his poor memory of the years under thirteen. Or maybe it was his weird way of thinking. If only she'd known, that all humans think in the same way. Some choose to meddle the path for glory, and some chose to back away. Luka was none. He simply thought_ too much. _

The teal-haired teenager sought out through books in meanings of life, of humans, of fascinations and hobbies. Yet it was simply not _enough_. Like something _bigger_ – something _better_ was waiting for him. It was all a code he needed to crack. And a peculiar human like him made his way through that with pocketfuls of darkness. He was a confusing human, many can conclude.

Luka didn't want desires. He didn't want wealth or popularity. He needed something better. And he'd trade every life on the planet for that something.

The last two years, was an example. They were a happy family, once, he remembered. Foster Mother swinging and rocking back and forth on the chair, and Foster Father, his head in his hands in a business manner, sorting out the bills. Now his father was gone, and his mother would do nothing but stare, sleep, eat and watch television. The flaming white sheets that decorated the men said she was in "depression". She wasn't in anything; she was a corpse, to Luka.

All he had was the babysitter, Mariko who cared for him deeply. But he didn't feel the warmth like he had for his Foster Mother and Father. He hadn't felt it in so long. But it wasn't as if he was bitter; in fact, he was decent and polite on some days.

He called them light days.

**3:50 p.m**

Let it not be said, that Luka lived on fair-mindedness.

**3:51 p.m**

Did rainbows hurt physically or mentally?

**3:52 p.m**

Oh, Luka thought, hello there, weird presence that's been following me around.

**3:53 p.m**

Actually, if Luka didn't know better, he'd have said that it was a light day today. That was good.

**3:54 p.m**

He stopped in his tracks, and spun around, an unimpressed eyebrow raised to disappear under his overly longed bangs. The shadow was getting annoying. He called out; "It's a light day today, don't you think?"

No one replied.

He shook it off and started walking in another direction, coming face to face with a man towering over his height, and with intimidating appearance of two eyes. The slender man's back appeared to be hunched over coolly like one of those uncaring adults, but somehow, it was as straight as a classy billionaire. His face was comforting but somehow, his eyes were not. His hair was long at the front which embraced his handsome face, but somehow it was short at the back. His long neck arched elegantly and the chains of his butler outfit dangled and coiled gracefully but somehow menacingly.

Either way, Luka was saying he couldn't read this man. Said man, was undoubtedly stunning and mysterious. Mysterious and stunning were often good plus points. Pursing his lips, as the man didn't reply (if you didn't count the mildly shocked expression on his face), he decided to repeat his words.

"Isn't it?" Luka prodded on, "Light day…?"

The dark-haired, but fairly pale (Luka forgot to put in that one) adult didn't even blink. "Pardon?" asked he, in that silky voice.

His stance, Luka concluded, answered that he had to be a couple years older than him. A handful maybe. What was it, that faint voice rumbling under his ears that said 'don't talk to strangers' saying?

"It's a light day," He nodded, and then gestured to the sky which was covered in the blotchiness of clouds.

The man's gaze followed upwards as instructed, and his lips moved considerably as he hesitated before answering. "I suppose so…," He answered. "I prefer darker days, on my part."

Luka turned to the male curiously, the dark hollowing out his cheeks. "I wasn't referring to the weather."

Sebastian's eyes became half-lidded as he nods once. "Well, in that case, I _do_ in fact prefer light days."

"As do I," Luke smiled brightly, and if the man flinched, it was because it was rather cold.

"What's your name?" said the man, looming over finally.

"Macken. Luka Macken, and yours?"

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis."He answered.

"Sebastian…" Luka pondered and his gaze moved to a building with oddly patterned flags deeming beneath the roof. "It's an oddly familiar name." He commented, because it really _was_.

"So is yours." Sebastian smiled briefly, the corners of his mouth edging upwards. Though, Luka concluded, the smile didn't reach his bitter eyes. "Oddly familiar, I mean."

"Hm." Luka replied, before treading forward, all of his past thoughts lost. His ears perked up when he heard faint footsteps on the ground before he realized the man was following him.

"Do you normally go seeking for strangers for no reason?" Michaelis' presence was quite pleasant in a way.

"No." Luka confided. "Do you normally go following strangers for no reason?"

"I won't harm you." He added reassuringly.

Luka closed his eyes, before reopening them with a sultry look in his blue orb. "Physically or mentally?"

The eyelashes that came with a pair of crimson eyes fluttered in amusement. "Both." He answered, when Luka wanted him to say something with the resemblance of 'what do you mean?'

Luka bared his teeth in annoyance, letting out a small irritated sound. A gentle whisper of wind tickled down the bodies of the two males as they continued walking in no direction. Sometimes, life was like that, Luka thought – walking in no direction.

He paid Sebastian no mind until he spoke again. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He answered flatly.

"Ah." Sebastian replied in acknowledgement.

**3:57 p.m**

"What are you?"

Sebastian froze. "…a human – like yourself. May I ask why -?"

"I know you're a human. But, what are you?" Luka pondered through the path with his mysterious colleague beside him, the sticky grass grasping, swatting and letting go of their calves through the edges of the side-walk.

"Forgive me, but," The dark man paused in his steps, causing Luka to mimic the action a few steps away from him. "I'm not sure how that applies."

Luka shrugged. "I can't elaborate on it; it just _is_. Like how dogs would do anything to please _their_ master, and how cats would do anything to _be_ their own master. But somehow…not…" He trailed off, getting lost in a sea of thoughts.

"Haah," Sebastian smiled calmly. "I'm afraid I still do not know how to answer. But in this case, what do you think I am?"

There was a pregnant silence that followed that question; however the duo didn't find it troubling at all. Ciel lifted his gaze to meet the man's eyes, wondering how it was possible to share a comfortable silence when the only person he could do it with, was his now-mute mother. Then the question burst into realization, and he studied the man.

With shaky fingers, he lifted them high enough to caress the demon's face, who stood perfectly still and calm, as if this was everyday business. Though, everyday business was forgotten as Ciel cupped the handsomely thin face and ran his fingers down the pale, cold flesh. A part that both somehow shared shivered in excitement before Luka set his hand down and resumed his past actions.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and murmured, "Seeking."

"Oh?" Sebastian had cleared his throat before he answered, and trailed after the boy. "For what exactly, do you think?"

Luka shrugged. "Something. Someone."

"And what are you?"

Luka stopped in his tracks, and the sky was what stole his vision, gleaming happily but somehow darkly, like the man behind him. The state was fond of birds and the dome that covered was rare to find without birds, but no flying being was hovering that moment. He took a moment to answer. "Lost…" His voice was small and quiet.

He waited for a reply – but when he didn't get one, he swiftly turned around and widened his eyes to find the man gone. "H-hey…" He tried to call out, but his voice was hoarse. The universe that coated him suddenly turned black in his vision and he gasped, a bubble of disgust foaming at the back of his throat and his pupils began to dilate.

A beautiful mistress covered in feathers shot down and landed elegantly on a traffic pole, and Luka regained his ability to focus his vision. It was a crow. Luka admired the shimmering coat of black and intelligence that sparkled through his crimson eyes. It was like getting lost into those plain – but different red orbs, and it was staring back!

The teal-haired boy failed to grasp that moment and in return, the crow shot across him, and he choked when he felt the deadly tips of black feathers tracing across the flesh of his arm.

And suddenly, they were _everywhere_.

They splattered around the boy, creating a cage like ink blobs dribbled on a page, emphasizing beautiful mistakes. Luka took no notice of the quantity, but it did affect his curiosity, and he found himself staring at a hundred blood red orbs that stared back just as solemnly. The beak of one started to tear itself apart and a cry was emitted from the back of the crow's throat.

Luka screamed as he dropped onto the floor, clutching his ears as the rest of the flock joined into the song. He could understand them…they were cawing, just like normal birds, but he could understand them!

Caw, caw, caw! Into call it, call it, call it!

That's when the young master knew. He felt it before. The name that needed to leave his lips unless he wanted his body to burn. Swallowing reflectively, he cried it out, the one thing that _needed_ to be cried out.

"_SEBASTIAN_!"

The teenager dropped onto the ground, a smile wide on his face even if the tears of pain came falling down.

_Call it, call it, call it….call…me…_

He was smiling, because he this was one of time he finally gets to know the name. "Sebastian, Sebastian…Sebastian…" He whispered through his red lips. "Sebastian, Sebastian…Seba—"

He surrendered into the darkness, and in the process, his eyes shut. And so did his lips.

And the last thing he saw, was the blurry outline of a tall, shadowy figure.

**4:00 p.m**

**[And since I wanted to know where the servants, one whiny bitch and one sexy little blonde were at the time, I decided to ask them!] **

"…what the hell is he doing walking alone when there are a plentiful of pedophiles caught from this area?"

"Bard, lower your volume…,"

"Sorry-"

"SHH!"

"…I think he heard us…"

"You know, she's got a point, with him prancing about in that high-school uniform. It's like he's begging to be molested-"

"Earl of Trancy, I will ask you to keep quiet."

**SMCPSMCP**

"L-lady Elizabeth! I really don't think you should—"

"I AM HIS FIANCÉ! THAT LITTLE WARTHOG CAN GO GRAB HER STINKY LITTLE CONFESSION AND-"

"Please stay calm, Miss Elizabeth. I will not tolerate in profanities uttered by a lady-like mouth."

"What lady-like mouth?"

"Mister Trancy, _please_."

**SMCPSMCP**

"BWAAAAH! Young master is still so cute!"

"And he's finally got the ability to enhance my past fetishes."

"DEFINI-wait, what?"

"…nothing."

**SMCPSMCP **

"Lady Elizabeth, I think we already get the point that he already belongs to you. With all due respect, _do_ stop muttering. It's giving me a slight head ache."

"QUIT SNIGGERING, TRANCY!"

"Hmph. To be perfectly honest, I'm beginning to feel pity for Ciel if he has to put up with you every day of his life."

"U-uh…please, stop fighting…I'm sure we can deal-"

"Agreed. Take it back."

"That wasn't what I was trying to-"

"Take it back NOW or I'll kick your smug face until it bleeds-"

"!"  
"Lady Elizabeth!"  
"Wow, I'm flattered."

"OK…maybe that came out wrong…"

"Maybe _you_ came out wrong."

"Oh quit groaning, Claude!"

**SMCPSMCP**

"Maybe you need to quiet down."

"Maybe you need to take that comment and shove it up your frilly dress."

"Sebastian, can't you hear what he's saying!?"

"Quiet down, Miss Elizabeth."

**SMCPSMCP**

"…."

"…."

"…."

"He needs to wake up and start humping the right blond."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me."

"I'm going to report all of this to my mother. _The_ lady."

"Fuck you."

**A/N: It's your choice whether you want that ^ to be part of the story or an extra. I just wanted an excuse to see both little blonds fighting over ickle Ciel. (…Boo Lizzy) OK, so just to keep you guys calm, there **_**of**__**course**_** won't be any Ciel/Elizabeth. …Just a slight Ciel/Alois…*ducks down to avoid getting hit***

**But the main and ALL AROUND is Ciel/Sebastian. Mmkays? **

**A GREAT BIG THANKS TO ****OTPdrarryOTP****, imotakubro, ****promocat****, ****WwLOLwW****, ****xXJunchou12Xx**** and ****PerpetualDelusion****…..and none for yaoi cause she's a botch. C:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **** LOVE YA ALL, LITTLE MASTERS ALL AROUND THE WORLD. **

**Teaser [or not]: "Hopefully", we'll see Soma and Agni next yao. Woot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't write when there's four adorable shimejis crawling around my screen. But. No, I don't want to get rid of them. NO. STAHP. NO DON'T LET THEM LET ME TAKE YOU. Bye-bye Ciel, other Ciel, Sebastian and William. *fetal position* Hey, where did my other Ciel go – oh. In the corner, HEY THERE YOU ADORABLE LITTLE LORD. OK, OK I'm getting rid of them. Sheesh. **

The dark figure narrowed his eyes in a worrying grimace before calling the crows away and crouching down on one knee to transfix his sight on the unconscious boy. Cautiously, he found his gloved hand reaching out to gently nudge Ciel's forehead, and when he didn't stir, an easy smile fixed onto he demon's lips. Shifting gracefully, he let the pad of his thumb brush the line of flesh just above the eye-patch and noted with a bright smirk that it was the one he laid out for him.

"It's time for my little Ciel to wake up, don't you agree, Luka?" He added conversationally even to the sleeping body, as he scooped the gentle frame into his arms. The small head was supported by Sebastian's uniform-covered chest and Sebastian could feel him twitching as if he was in a nightmare.

He had just the right time to settle his gaze on the early sunset, before moving forward to meet the rest of the crew unwillingly. It was those type of light days which didn't deserve to be called a light day, for the trees were too shady and the clouds were dominating the assumed-orange sky at this point. The temperature felt like the kind that would have bins on alleyways and stray cats padding their way past them, pausing once to scratch their furry back against the brick-laid walls.

**4:01 p.m **

Sebastian's face was his classical neutral as he approached the party, the majority of the bundle in he was pressed against his chest. He looked down and barely concealed a small smile.

"Oh, there _he is_!" As she finished dusting imaginary dirt off her dress which was now worn out, Elizabeth's tone was pitched high-wards towards the end, causing Alois to wince irritably. The blonde girl rushed to Sebastian's side, polishing her hand on her dress before lightly touching Ciel's cheek. Phantomhive's head was turned so his face was against Sebastian's chest, only his cheek viewable from his face.

Jerkily, she tossed her hand back and stared at Sebastian with a horrified expression. "Sebastian…does he have a fever? What have you done to him? Why is he unconscious?"

"Is he sleeping?" Mey-Rin squawked as she crept over to them. Finny and Bard were trying to catch a glimpse of their young master over Sebastian's shoulder—Alois and Claude staying behind the pack, abnormally silent but Sebastian drew away with a swing of his arms so they were facing the back of him.

"Young master is fine. He just needs to rest." He drawled out. "And do bother to remind yourselves; the young master we have here has no memory recollection of the past. Four years may not be a fatal amount, but if you please,"

Slight silence abnormally passed the onlookers by and a startling sniff seemed to take them all to their senses, after taking one failed glance at Ciel who Sebastian was hiding rather efficiently. The servants all whipped their heads over their shoulders to stare at Finnian with bemusement. "I'm s-sorry!" He bawled out, moaning through his tears. His gloved hand was noisily pulled out of his pocket to scratch at his sniffling nose. "It's just that—it's the young master and—" As Lizzy started to step forward in comfort, the two rest of the trio rushed in front of him and started joining in the miserable sobbing and uncontrollable tears.

And as a whoosh of wind kissed them feverishly on their faces, Sebastian supported the boy on one arm, and with quick succession, whipped off his coat and covered the boy fully with his uniform.

"You're treating him like a corpse." Alois protested, stepping forward and attempting to remove the cover. "Let me see him – I only saw his rear and the back of his head," Before Ciel's outgrown fiancé even thought of questioning _why_ he was studying the earl's _rear_, she halted as Sebastian stood forward in defense.

Sebastian tightened his grip and took a step backwards. "My apologies, Earl of Trancy. I think it best not to wake him."

"I'm only just going to take a look!" Alois whined. Claude stayed silent, even as he approached his highness and touched him on the shoulder—a soft gesture, pleading him to back away.

Alois hmph'd once and hopped back from Ciel and Sebastian's personal face, delivering an ugly pout. Caught up in his actions, he failed to recognize the small look of smug Sebastian received from Claude.

"Possessive, are we?" Claude drawled, with an amused quirk of his lips.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "We're getting on the train. Now."

**4:10 p.m**

"_Yeah I-I-I…love to make love to you my darling ba-uh-by..,"_

"Please, _please_ stop, Trancy. You're passing me on a mild head ache, you are." Elizabeth groaned, her legs crossed under her torn dress and was sitting, planted on a train seat—the whole cabin rocking.

"The only head ache here is _you_. And it's not my bloody fault your ears aren't evolved enough to adjust to my singing talent."

"Talent? Oh please."

"_I'LL MAKE LOVE…YEAH…ALL YOU WANT…YEAH_,"

The two ear-splitting brats rattled on in their seats, each opposite to each other. Their images in blurs of yellow hair and wide, prattling mouths as they lorded their premium seats over the servants who were forced to stand from the edge of the cabin. Ciel lay on the last, small bed, nearest the window where the curtains were drew shut.

"I'm going to be sick." Mey-Rin coughed out. Bard rushed her to a stool, and bent her forwards so her head was forced between her legs.

"Sheesh. If you knew that train-rides didn't agree with you, you shouldn't a' came." Bard grumbled as he rubbed soothing circles down her petite frame.

"No, no!" Mey-Rin squawked, her legs wobbling underneath her. "If we're finally getting our young master back, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She risked this moment to look up from her position and passing the two blonde quarrelling so she was looking directly at Bard and Finnian. All three shared a small, brief but beautiful smile, before Mey-Rin's face evolved into a nasty shade of green.

"Wah!" Finny rushed forward. "Are you al-!"

"KURF-BLEUGHHH!"

Though the room was dark and the only source of light were in between the slits the curtains missed to block, the summer glinted down on Sebastian's stone face, as he stood coolly beside the bed of his young master, arms folded slightly and his sight cast downwards at the human.

"I do hope you understand the risks you are taking. Not only for Ciel's sake but my master's too." Claude had his back to the wall of the cabin, one leg folded slightly upwards while he adjusted his glasses with a slim finger.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the man, not from anger but mere fascination. "I do in fact understand the nonexistent consequences and I'm willing to take them. If those are the means of bringing Ciel Phantomhive back, I will not hesitate to do it regardless of _any_ risks."

Claude's lips replied before his words, as they gradually responded by a familiar curl upwards into a sneer. "I am only agreeing to do this because of my debt to you. Nothing else."

"Then you are not agreeing. Do you understand?" Sebastian's face remained passive. "You cannot disagree because your debt to me stays strong in your _weak_ arms. I will not _tolerate_ in weak arms. Is the message is clear, Claude?"

"You won't see me as much as lay a _finger_ (insert sneer) on your precious young master." He reassured.

"I bloody well hope not."

**4:44 p.m**

A cold kiss of wind rushed forward and the boy felt his hair flow, attracted to the invitation, as well as his clothes that still stuck onto his cold, slim body. The familiar scent of high-class cabin lay down on the broad shoulder that he was flung over. It trickled up to his nose, and he nudged it into the man's neck.

His blue eye flickered open, only slightly. The man carrying him stopped so sudden, that Ciel dug his fingernails into the hard biceps.

A mere exhalation passed the older man (demon)'s lips. "Go to sleep…" He whispered.

The coaxing words filled the ear, and with his eye-lid drooping already, Ciel obliged.

**4:50 p.m**

"It makes me stiff all the time," Alois remarked as he held both of his pale arms above his arms and stretched. He sniffed the air and yawned. "Travelling is tiresomeeeeeee,"

Sebastian, who still had the sleeping Ciel cradled in his arms ambled forward and unbridled the door latch, elegantly pushing the door forward and waiting for the last of the crew to enter the Phantomhive mansion before stepping inside himself and closing the door silently after him.

There was nothing but whispered words that travelled from his companions as he led them to the game room, even allowing his fellow servants to rest on the comfy ottomans. He himself rested his back on a wooden chair, only after placing Ciel in his own old bedroom, changing him into his old pajamas which barely fit and slipped the covers above him.

They waited for a mere while before Alois groaned. "What exactly are we waiting for?"

Sebastian turned to the boy and hesitated shortly, as if choosing the right words in his demon head. "Friends of ours."

**5:00 p.m  
6:00 p.m  
7:00 p.m**

"Sebastian!" Soma staggered forward as soon as the doors to the game room un-hindled and rushed to Sebastian's side, Agni yelling for him to wait shortly after him. "We came here as soon as we could! Is he—is he…,"

"My Prince, please slow down." Agni placed his bandaged coated hand reassuringly on his prince's quivering shoulder. Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny rushed next to the frame of the door and automatically lowered their heads in acknowledgement of his arriving. Elizabeth, Alois and Claude risen up to greet their new visitor, while Sebastian had his face to the last inch of his eyes smiling pleasantly.

"It is indeed good to see you two. And my young master would undoubtedly say something of the same." Lied Sebastian, his lips cocked up into a small smile.

Agni nodded in reply, a tiny grin planted on his dark, handsome face. "How are you Sebastian? How is he?"

The outlines of Sebastian's eyes were thick and alight with something neither of the two had seen before. It was like he craved something—something about a man hopeless and defenseless on a hill screaming out a plea for help while Sebastian possessed something almost inhumane. He had a wicked smile when he answered.  
"Young master is fine for now. He'll be ready for the procedure at nine a.m, unless something unfortunate takes its place. Until then, I will ask you two to join us for dinner, and then admit to your old rooms where you will stay the night."

Sebastian felt a small but forceful tug on his arm and curiously stared down right into those forgiving owl eyes as innocent as a stubborn mule. "Will we be able to see him? Or talk to him? Does he remember us? Sebastian-," Prince Soma whined, his voice at a desperate edge.

The butler cleared his throat as Agni held his prince back regretfully. "I can allow everyone to see him after dinner, but we have to be careful not to stir him awake. Or else." The demon's eyes glowed only partially and un-giving, and the duo shook with small fright before he continued: "I'm sorry to say he won't remember any of us until we regain him back his memories."

"How would you know!?" Soma demanded and detangled himself from Agni's rough grip before shaking the calm butler's uniform. "Are you some kind of doctor or what? Hey—aren't you even going to leave these to the doctors? I can call up my specialized—"

"Hang on-_what_?" Alois' voice rang through the whole room. "Doctors? Haven't you told them Ciel's disability is of the paranormal and you're a—"

"How very rudely of me to overlook introducing everyone to each other." Sebastian beamed. "Prince Soma and Agni, this is the Earl of Trancy and his butler, Claude. I'm sure you have met Ciel's betrothed, Elizabeth." He paused for a while to proceed with Claude and Alois' greetings. "These are friends of young master's; Prince Soma and Agni."

Prince Soma emitted a barely audible greeting as he was focused on his four-year neglected Ciel and Agni merely nodded with his trademark smile.

Soma turned to Sebastian curiously, and in a small voice, "Sebastian, what did he mean about the paranormal?"

Elizabeth piped up with a dismissive and irritable wave of a hand. "Oh, don't you worry about him. Trancy's mentally diseased or something."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and the audible dislike for her popped up unforgotten and worthy in his conscience. He never liked how vulnerable she was, and he sure didn't like how utterly gruesome it was when Ciel showed that bit of weakness around her. Ultimate weakness that was suppressed to caring and kindness. Such a feeling so long ago, seems so tender and raw. Even after four years. The young lady managed to keep her childish ways regardless of her naturally strict woman for a mother. How unforgivable, for his master to return to something like _that_.

"Surely that's not something a maiden as yourself should consider, Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian chided gently, ignoring the filthy pout he received in return.

**7:30 p.m**

With a warm argument, and a wisp of encouragement from Prince Soma, Sebastian stifled a small sigh and complied shortly; sitting on the furthest chair to those of higher status and joined in for dinner. Just for this occasion, he, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny as well as Claude all received chairs for themselves to dine at the dining table. Soma and Alois were engaged in a curious, stupid, eye-roll worthy conversation that Sebastian was pretty sure started with, 'So…if you're Indian, why are you a prince?'

Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were talking carelessly about their young master—about what would he be like right now, and Sebastian could practically _see_ them all shifting anxiously in their seats. His eyes then focused on Claude, who was gazing back just as intensely. Tears were also shed, and Claude and Sebastian flinched in displeasure. Weakness always sullies to soul, if not, just a little.

They shared a brief look of something growing before jerking their heads away from each other.

**8:00 p.m**

"I lost my appetite," Alois announced snootily after watching Elizabeth chew on her dinner. He smoothened out his outfit as he rose up, dabbing at his face with a napkin before tossing it over his plate. "Sebastian, show Claude and I to our rooms."

Claude stood shortly after.  
The Phantomhive butler padded his handsome face with his napkin before rising up. "Very well. I must dismiss myself as well."

It was long, silent walk through the darkened hallways which Alois didn't even consider bothering to interrupt with his unsightly mouth and loud, unneeded words. Mind you, these were Sebastian's mental thoughts. It was like the blonde child was in dire need of entertainment whenever who grew bored one minute after of playing with one thing. He was exactly like a toddler, a raw amiss to one's appetite. A small crimson speck soon nearly flooded Sebastian's blood-red pupils yet he smiles pleasantly when Alois is departed into his own room.

"Well?" Alois hollered, bumping into a heap on the bed, his bottom on the sheets with his legs dangling in front of him in a painfully childish gesture. "Undress me, Claude. Won't you?" The accent rich and strangely familiar in so many ways laced with that tone and attitude and words were tingling to both sets of ears, and Sebastian shared one last look with Claude, a secretive expectation before closing the door of the Trancy, spare Phantomhive room.

Ironically, a spider was crawling its way into a small dent in the door. A swift second was knocked by an unknown gnome, and the spider convulsed its eight, dangly legs, curling into a limp, lifeless form that took a feet of ground, landing on the floor right in front of Sebastian's feet. Incidentally, it could have been more ironic as it can get, for the spider was in a curled ball in a mount of detest in front of Sebastian who was standing over him, smile in a bitter smirk and eyes glowing a dangerous red.

**8:59 a.m**

Sebastian strayed one last check-over, idling over Ciel's guests rooms with curious, innocent individuals. A cautious, gloved hand pushed forwards, an advanced seeing ability peered forwards to find one, dark-skinned arm dangling over the bed, and ears pricking up to detect soft snoring. Smiling smally in slight satisfaction, the Phantomhive butler closed the door and headed to the last bedroom, one so vaguely familiar, to say at least.

**9:00 a.m**

Sebastian slid in easily, the door shutting behind him with one soft, seemly manicured palm. The butlers stood, back to wall and back to door, staring at each other with prominent dislike. Already, Sebastian was regretting his decision in bringing Claude back, as it can only promise trouble and misfortune. Such a overlooked thing, the young master would never approve of, he thought amusedly.

"Well?" Claude started impatiently, his eyes drifting forward to catch the young Ciel in his bed, a lump under the covers with nothing but his upper body in display. "Shall we?" He sneered.

"Certainly." Sebastian challenged- his stance stepping forwards as graceful as a swan trodding in water. Yet this time, the water converted into deadly air in surround of the two, dark creatures. The young master shone even through the dim light of the closed curtains which never really ceased to make any in awe of a natural beauty, so delicately fragile, like a doll. Laced teal hair that called for your fingers to stroke, and skin so white you'd have to gouge out pounds of flesh just to be sure it wasn't your imagination. The soft features on his face including his mouth that was as soft as one would imagine, if you were to rake your hand against his cheek, it will not disappoint and even then, the last particle to his eyes. The window of the soul. One cautiously soaked in restriction under the medical eye-patch and the other free and beautiful, a sapphire melting in molten fire. Eyelashes so long and elegant that it would be the greatest of torture to sit down and watch as a beast would pluck each out, one by one.

It was the kind of beauty that was impossible to imitate. He aged maturely yet was still as beautiful as the first day fate put them together. Good hell, no, fate was not the thing at stake here.

Almost surreptitiously, the butler edged forwards as Claude sauntered after him, the bed dipping downwards as Sebastian took his place next to the sleeping figure. The drowsed image was blurred as the raven lifted off the covers and crawled on top of the seventeen year old boy, straddling him in a way that displayed lack of weakness and more of dominance. A slim finger made its way up to hook under the teenager's chin and slowly tilt his face upwards. A lone look Sebastian gave just to look at one closed eye and an eye-patch so unfortunately needed. He turned his head to Claude who nodded.

Of course he would need another demon willing to battle out a vulnerable state he would offer for reluctant souls to gather in this precious body. A life debt needed to be fulfilled, yet still Sebastian was found gazing at him for four uncertain, hard minutes. He returned his gaze to the young master, and his demon teeth were bared. Long, inhumane canines ready to rip flesh out was revealed, and his mouth was gradually opening to its full potent. Claude didn't dare watch. To another human, you can't bear look away. It was like a horror story unraveling right in front of you.

Sebastian's eyes widened as a surge of heat unfailingly perched through his physique. Claude, straight faced and smirking backed away as the experienced demon growled once and prowled forward. When Claude's back hit the surface of the wall, he stared right into those deathly eyes, and an image of death was once again perceived.

"**Who**!?" Sebastian spoke in hellish tongue. "**Your disgusting little weasel?" **

Claude narrowed his glassed covered eyes. "**You would think that I were to betray you with a consequence of lifelessness? My **_**weasel**_**, as you so bluntly put it has been perched in his room ever since his depart.**"

The raven demon stayed a murderous silent, the more seconds passed, the larger the spider demon's smirk became.

"**Looks like you miscalculated yet another result.**"

Claude placed one hand on Sebastian's wrist, and clamped tightly. Sebastian, barely flinching at the given contact found it hard to resist as their eyes glowed in sync, sniffing out the earliest of activities as if hound dogs. Sebastian detested those vile creatures.

"_I only just want to see him, Agni let me go! I demand you!"_

"_Please, my prince. Mr. Sebastian told us not to stir him. What if something were to happen to Ciel?" _

"_Oh, go on!" The curly blonde girl rushed forwards through the slightly opened doors. "Sebastian didn't even let us see him. Maybe if we could just—Augh! Put me down, you fiend!" _

"_Agni," The prince calmly stated his exotic features hardening into something even more terrifying. "Put me down." _

_Agni was mesmerized by those eyes, even so that it didn't register him that the prince withheld his grip and scrambled forwards to unravel the thin covers that were shielding Ciel. A loud gasp was sounded through two pairs of ears as Soma toppled backwards to fall on his rump, eyes widened to see that one sapphire orb that was already awakened. _

"_I'm sorry, my Prince!" Agni apologized loudly before pulling the Lady Elizabeth and both his master out of the room, slamming the door in a hurry. _

Red met red.

"**It seems that we need yet another miraculous ritual. Otherwise, the underling stays while the main needs to recover. Another dangerous plot you put yourself in, hm?" **

**A/N: So now what happens? :O Ciel was awoken once and now the ritual won't work. BLUH…I'm sorry for not updating so…uh…up to your standards, or anyone's standards. I will soon continue this. I will! Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Next chapter, Ciel wakes up. And not to a pleasant sight methinks. **

**Please review! **


End file.
